OCs needed CLOSED
by minimonster12345
Summary: I need OCs for my story. Info sheet and Rules and Regulations inside.
1. OC info sheet

HHHHHIIIII! It's me minimonster12345, and I would like YOUR OCs for a new story I'm going to be writing! Please PM me your OC. Here is the form.

Name:

Age:

Godly parent:

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

Abilities/talents:

Fatal flaw:

Family:

Backround:

Would you lie your character to date:

Are you okay with your character being hurt emotionally:

Are you okay with your character being hurt physically:

Are you okay with your character dying:

If so, how would they die:

Do they get along with others:

Extra information:

So PM me your characters, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Please no children of maiden goddesses except Athena, and I might take a child of the big three. I may use characters from the books.


	2. My OC

Okay, so I decided I wanted to add my OC. Here is her information.

Name: Crystalline 'Crackle' Clark

Age: 7

Nationality: American

Sexuality: Straight

Hair color: very long, strawberry blonde hair, with bangs that cover her eyes

Eye color: Brown, but they flash red when she's angry

Godly parent: Ares

Personality: Shy, unsocial, aggressive when she Is angry, gets anxious a lot.

History: Has been to a lot of Mental institutions, for reasons that she doesn't share. When she was not in a mental institutions, she was home schooled by her mom. Only a month ago, she saw witnessed her Mom, stepdad, Older sister, and younger sister, brutally murdered by what she thought was a human. She ran away, until she met a satyr that brought her to Camp Half-Blood.

Clothes: Usually wears Jeggings and T-shirts two sizes too big for her. She wears knee high socks and navy blue flats. Always has a dirty, old, brown messenger bag with her.

Likes: Being alone, Quiet, poetry, bedtime stories.

Dislikes: Loud noises, crowds, nightmares

Weaknesses: Finds it hard to trust people, hates the sound of clashing swords, tends to be traumatized by nightmares, usually needs to sleep in a bed with someone else to feel safe.

Skills/abilities: when she gets mad, she can kill just about anything

Weapons: she refuses to be given a weapon

Fatal flaw: can't trust people

Family: Her mother, Maddie Clark, Stepfather, Matt Clark, Thirteen year old sister, Sadie Clark, and three year old sister, Carly. All of them are dead.

Other info: Carries around her fairytale book and her doll around in her bag.

Okay, there's my OC! I hope you like her! If you haven't already sent in an OC, do that now, because I'm very excited to write my story!


	3. OCs being used

Okay, so I have decided what OCs that I'm gonna use. I'm still working on the plot, so ideas would be appreciated. Here are the OCs that I'm going to use.

Name: Gunnar Severson

Age: 15 years old

Nationality: His mother's family is Norwegian, and although he and her live in the Canada now I guess that he would be considered Norwegian as well.

Sexuality: Heterosexual (straight)

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Blue

Clothes: Gunnar dresses plain and simple. His clothing style is definitely on the casual side, and he sticks to t-shirts, jeans, and runners most of the time.

Personality: He's kind to others, helpful to those who ask, but he does have his dark side that occasionally shows through. Although he is more of a 'good' character that has the right intentions, it's very easy to influence him with the wrong thoughts and therefore leading him astray from the right path. However, when his thoughts are clear, Gunnar is a good companion, even if he may not always be loyal.

Likes: Stealing, his friends, Go-Fish, pranks, joking around (anything else you want to add in)

Dislikes: Confrontations, making choices, when he's ignored, when people favorite others over him (anything else you want to add in)

Weaknesses: Gunnar is very easily influenced. If one option seems better than the other, he will go with the more appealing one.

Abilities/Talents: He's a fantastic pickpocket

Fatal Flaw: Disloyalty

Family: His mother, Aida Nowell (formerly Severson). His step-father, Richard Nowell. His half-brother, Jakob Nowell (age 7).  
Hermes, godly father.

Background: His mother, Aida, moved to Canada from Norway to break away from her family. It was in Vancouver where she met Gunnar's father, fell in love with him, and had her first son. He and his mother lived happily despite Gunnar's fathers disappearance, but Aida was a young mother and it was hard for her to make money. She met Richard Nowell when Gunnar was 6, married the new man when Gunnar was 7, and had her second child when Gunnar was 8. They functioned like a normal family, but Richard always favored Jakob more because he was his actual son.

Would you like your character to date: No

Are you okay with your character being hurt emotionally: Hurt characters make a good story, so yes! ^^

Are you okay with your character being hurt physically: Yes

Are you okay with your character dying: Yes

How would they die: It's up to you, but I was thinking that it would be the result of his betrayal to the main characters. Like, he did something that abused their trust, and then the people that he left them for ended up killing him when he was no longer needed.

Do they get along with others: For the most part, yes

Extra information: N/A

Name: Angelica(Angel) Rose Hale

Age: 17

Godly parent: Hecate

Nationality: British

Sexuality: Bisexual

Hair color: cherry red with black highlights

Eye color: violet

Clothes: skinny jeans, hoodies, band t-shirts, converse, combat boots, shorts, rubber bracelets, tank tops

Personality: isolated at first but super sweet and funny when you get to know her

Likes: music, food, practicing magic, Andy Biersack

Dislikes: one direction, Justin Bieber, mean people, overly preppy girls

Weaknesses: anything that includes thinking for long periods of time

Abilities/talents: anything that has to do with magic and/or music

Fatal flaw: hubris

Family: her half siblings

Background: grew up in London, her father died when she was young she was raised by her aunt. She was bullied a lot in school

Would you like your character to date: yes

Are you okay with your character being hurt emotionally: yes

Are you okay with your character being hurt physically: yes

Are you okay with your character dying: no

Do they get along with others: yes but she has to get to know them first

Extra information: She is bipolar. She loves bands like Black Veil Brides, Blood on the Dancefloor, Suicide Silence etc. Her weapons are a whip, crossbow and twin knives.

Name: Melantha black  
Age: 17  
Godly parent: melinoe goddess of ghosts  
nationality: Italian  
sexuality: female  
Hair color: jet black ( she never wears it down)  
Eye color: meadow green (she gets it from her dad)

Clothes: Black skinny jeans, dark brown ankle boots, a grey T-shirt, and a leather jacket  
Personality: she's a loner basically and only speaks when spoken to. She always has her head phones in with her music turned up loud , shutting out the world. Although she may seem cold and uncaring, within time she can be the warmest person you will ever meet.

Likes: She loves music and is more into thalia's type. Also she loves to write and never goes anywhere without her journal.

Dislikes: she hates when people ask about her past and parents.

Weakness: fire

Abilities/talents: When she gets mad her eyes (whites and all) turn pitch black and is engulfed in an aura of darkness. She uses guilt, anger ,fear, and regret from past deaths and unleashes it on the person she is fighting as an advantage. Melantha can also summon her mom's phantom servants for additional help. Her favorite weapons are throwing daggers (like clove from the hunger games) and she hides them in her boots and jacket.

Fatal flaw: trust

Family: her father, but he was killed

background: Melantha was not always cold. She used to be a happy daddy's girl...until the attacks started. When melantha turned 16 her father, the only person she ever truly cared about, was killed in a fire caused by the monsters chasing her. After the death of her father she became cold and distrusting of everyone. She roamed Italy for a few months, killing monsters, and discovering her new disturbing powers until a young satyr found her and explained who she really is and brought her to Camp Half-Blood.

Would you like your character to date?: yes

Are you ok with your character bring hurt emotionally\ physically? : yes

Are you ok with your character dying?: yes

If so how would they die? : saving someone else  
Does your character get along with others? : Within time...,but yes  
Extra information:  
• she hates her mother  
•she has trust issues  
• she has a soft spot for children. So, she helps out with the younger campers.

Name: Anna Delunna  
Age: 15

Godly parent: Hecate

Nationality: She is American (African American/Native American/Caucasian)

Sexuality: She thought she was bi for the longest time but she realized she was straight.

Hair color: she has long dark brown hair

Eye color: her eyes are purple.

Clothes: quirky so jeans graphic t-shirts, plaid, that kind of thing. She loves to wear a pair of shorts and a graphic t-shirts or tank tops with sayings on them. She also loves flip flops.

Personality: she is very nice. She loves to laugh and everything about her is smiley. She has been known to have a short fuse and will snap after being annoyed for a really long time.

Likes: Animals, Harry Potter, ballet, gymnastics, boys, music (indie and pop), books, drawing, practicing, capture the flag, arts and crafts.

Dislikes: Catty girls, running, acting, speeches, chariot racing, snotty nosed children, Interpretive dance,

Weaknesses: chocolate, her family and friends

Abilities/talents: she can do magic like the rest of her siblings but she specializes in levitation and dying hair.

Fatal flaw: hubris

Family: Mike Delunna

Backround: she was born in Tuscaloosa, Mississippi on October 3rd. She practiced her magical gift in secret until one day she put her friend Natalia's rabbit doll back together. Natalia called her a freak and the rabbit doll exploded. She was five then. She performed in a talent show in fifth grade and she used her magic for the show and was attacked by the school janitor and brought to camp by her friend Chrysanthemum or Chrysie. She's been there since but her father still comes for her birthday and they go for ice cream in Manhattan.

Would you lie your character to date: sure why not?

Are you okay with your character being hurt emotionally: yeah. I just hope something explodes

Are you okay with your character being hurt physically: yeah... She can be injured

Are you okay with your character dying: yes and no. If she dies without a cause, the no but if she dies a valiant death then yes.

If so, how would they die: she jumps in front of a blade for someone. Kind of like Annabeth but not.

Do they get along with others: oh yes. She can make a new friend in almost any place.

Extra information: she has high blood pressure levels.

Age: 15.  
Parent: Ares.  
Nationality: Italian.  
Sexuality: Bisexual (likes girls and guys).  
Hair: Dark Blond.  
Eye: Hazel.  
Clothes: Shorts and a Tee Shirt.  
Personality: Nice and kind but can kill you if you make him mad.  
Likes: Nico, Punk music and Nature.  
Dislikes: 1D JB and the color Pink.  
Weakness: Swords.  
Talents: Is good with small blades.  
Fatal flaw: Loyalty  
Family: Never met real family.  
Backround: Was sent to many different foster homes.  
Okay with dating: Yes  
Okay with being hurt emotionally: Sure  
Okay with being hurt physically: Okay sure  
Okay with character dying: Not really...  
Gets along with others: Yes  
Extra info: Is a sad lonely kid with a few friends. Favorite color is Blue

Name: Rosabelle (Roz, Belle, Bella, Rosie) O'Connor

Age: 15

Godly parent: Apollo

Nationality: British

Sexuality: Bisexual

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Clothes: Long sleeved shirt, most of the time black or red, possibly blue, black jeans or pants, boots. A necklace with no pendant, her mother gave it to her before she died.

Personality: not overly confident, but makes jokes when nervous.

Likes: reading, writing, singing, acting, archery, poetry.

Dislikes: running, bullies, school

Weaknesses: let's things get to her, like what people say and do, can't let some things alone.

Abilities/talents: good at archery, makes things up on the spot, good under pressure.

Fatal flaw: let's things get to her, won't leave something until it's done.

Family: her mother died when she was 10, and she was put into care, moved to America and moved in with her Aunt and Uncle.

Background: Born in England, she moved to America when she was 12, she got teased a lot when she was younger, and even more so now because of her sexuality, she got kicked out of almost every school she had been to because of it, now doesn't tell anyone about it. Became a year rounder when she was 14, and loves it.

Would you lie your character to date: yes

Are you okay with your character being hurt emotionally: yes, it has happened to her before

Are you okay with your character being hurt physically: yes, it's part of being a demi-god.

Are you okay with your character dying: maybe, not to close to the beginning though.

If so, how would they die: either by sacrificing herself for others or something like that.

Do they get along with others: it depends, if they tease her, then no, but she does make friends with some people.

Extra information: not too much like her father, but has a bright smile.

So there they are. If I picked your OC I will be in contact with you. Thanks for sending in your OCs!


	4. Another OC

I decided to put in one more OC. Here it is.

Name: Jacob "Jay" O'Conner

Age: 17

Godly parent: Hybris goddess of spontaneous and sadistic behavior

Nationality: American

Sexuality: straight

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: light brown

Clothes: black t-shirt with a grinning skull wrapped in flames, black jeans, black and red skate shoes

Personality: Jay is slightly shy around pretty girls, he cares deeply about his friends, he has a strong sense of humor, he is loyal to those he cares about and would never intentionally hurt or betray them

Likes: girls, ninjas, robots, video games

Dislikes: jerks, liars, jocks, vampires

Weaknesses: trusts too easily, archery, can't forgive himself for his mistakes

Abilities/talents: can torture people with a thought, can cause people to act spontaneously/he can run pretty fast, he's good with a sword

Fatal flaw: rage

Family: his dad Michael O'Conner

Background: Lived with his dad until he was 14 when they were attacked by a Dracaena his dad shoved him out of the way of its sword and was killed he summoned his torture power for the first time in a rage

Would you lie your character to date: yes

Are you okay with your character being hurt emotionally: yes

Are you okay with your character being hurt physically: yes

Are you okay with your character dying: if you can't avoid it

If so, how would they die: saving a friend or loved one

Do they get along with others: yes

Extra information:

So, yeah, here he is. I needed another guy anyway. Bye!


End file.
